


The one with the cake.

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, idk what this is please don't ask, yunho gives changmin more than one cake wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yunho gives Changmin a cake<br/>*based on that picture with the cake y'know the one on tumblr i can't find it anymore whelp</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleep deprived and stressing because of my spanish assignment. Please bear with me thx xoxo.
> 
> *i accidentally put the notes in the summary section and that explains just how sleep deprived i was lmao

Changmin is on his knees, head between strong thighs, as he bobs his head. Yunho is a panting mess, and the nails digging into the skin of his thighs only adding to his pleasure.

The sucks gets messier, as Changmin’s jaw begins to ache, and soon he pulls off entirely.

“Jaw” He explains to Yunho, and the older nods.

The hands on Yunho’s thighs disappears to his cocks instead. One working his cock, while the fingers of the other is working along his balls. A finger draws lower, and without warning a dry finger circles his hole, before poking through the ring of muscles, going one knuckle deep. It’s raw and dry, but exactly what Yunho needs to get off.

He closes his eyes and throws his head back as he comes with a whelp, and whoops, he forgot to tell Changmin, but that’s not the first time, so it’s fine, Yunho thinks as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks down at Changmin, and okay, so this time it is not fine.

Changmin’s right eye is closed, and his mouth is pressed into a thin line. There is spunk dripping down his nose, but that’s not the worst. His closed eye is covered in spunk as well, white fluid contrasting the long black eyelashes.

Yunho wants to run away from Changmin’s wrath before it begins, but his now flaccid cock is still clutched by Changmin’s hand, much to Yunho’s dismay.

“Oh my god Changmin, I’m sorry” He whimpers.

“It’s fine” Changmin spits out through his gritted teeth, eye still closed.

But Yunho whimpers as he can feel Changmin’s hand tighten around his cock and immediately knows it’s everything but fine.

Changmin gets up and disappears in to the restroom.

After Yunho has collected himself, and pulled his pants back on, he makes his way to the restroom. The door is locked as expected, and when he knocks at the door, words along the line of ‘You’re an idiot Jung Yunho’ and ‘Next time I swear to god I’ll bite your dick.’ Is thrown his way.

So Yunho takes it as his cue to leave and as he puts on his shoes, he reminds himself to not ask for blowjobs the next few weeks, or years.

***

The next day Changmin wakes up by a knock on his door.

He throws on his nightgown, and gets ready to greet whoever is at the door with a ‘it’s 6am you better have a good fucking reason to wake me up’.

But when he opens the door, what greets him isn’t a person.

Instead, there’s a big box right in front of his door, and on top of it is a messy cake covered in whipedcream and blue letters forms the sentence “Sorry I came in your eye”

Changmin rolls his eyes and brings the cake inside.

He wish he wasn’t this easy, but as soon as he gets it inside, he messages Yunho a selca with the cake and captions it with ‘Apology accepted. Btw that’s a really ugly cake.’

 


End file.
